


Gift of The Gods

by Love_for_infinity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, M/M, Yamaguchi is literally a gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_for_infinity/pseuds/Love_for_infinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most gods are born from the love of other gods. </p>
<p>Hinata was born from Daichi and Suga, on a beautiful sunny day. Kageyama born from Oikawa and Iwazumi on a dark night. Yamaguchi? </p>
<p>Yamaguchi was a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A gods love is strong. So strong, it can bring another life just from the sheer volume and power of it. That was how other gods were born.

Daichi and Koushi- the gods Justice and Love- were responsible for a few of the gods and a goddess. Oikawa and Iwazumi- gods of Beauty and Virtue- and Bokuto and Aakashi- gods of Chaos and Peace- were responsible for others. 

Tsukishima Kei had multiple brothers and a sister, most married off and 'happy'. He hated that term, it was over used. Mostly by his fathers, they alway said that Kei could be happy if he would choose someone to be with. He didn't believe them. He didn't like the idea of spending eternity with someone he would most likely grow to hate. 

But then he'd look at his parents, and his sister- Yachi, who had both been married for so long yet still looked so lovingly at their partners. Maybe, he thought, maybe i could find someone like that. 

Then he'd look to Hinata and Kageyama. They hadn't even been together for a year before they were at each other's throats. How could anyone be certain when there was an eternity at stake?

Yachi's partner said she knew when she felt Yachi's power, light and delicate and soft, she could see an a lifetime of the beauty laid out ahead of her. He liked hearing that. The goddess of wisdom unsurprisingly had a way of words. 

 

•

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi wasn't meant to die. He also wasn't meant live. It was a confusing concept. But he understood, and that was all that really mattered. 

His life had always hung on a thin thread, but an old God had given him as much as he could. Unfortunately, he could only give a promise that it would end. It was a miracle he lasted as long as he did. A true miracle. 

A gift. 

He was expecting it to happen, just.. Not so slowly. He always wanted his death quick, that's not how it happened. Instead it was painfully slow and horrifying and he was both grateful and miserable that he was a alone. Grateful because nobody was there to suffer with him, but miserable because no one was there to hold him hand. 

He heard what could only be explained as Angels sings as his body grew impossibly more weak and in more pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on the voices. It hurt, burned, ached. Then it stopped. He willed his eyes open. 

He was met with a face. Soft-looking one, one that seemed curious and worried but slightly happy at the same time. He jump back, head swimming. The person smiled. 

"Good morning. You must be tired, yeah? It's so horrible to see such a kind soul go through so much. Takeda was right to save you. You were so strong and I'm glad to be the first to meet you." The young man, Tadashi now put together, said softly. His voice sounded like honey, smooth and comforting. 

"My name is Sugawara Koushi, God of Love. Call me Suga. And what is your name, kind soul. Do you remember?" Suga cocked his head to the side. His title fit him so easily, Tadashi almost overlooked the God part. 

"G-God?!" Tadashi heard himself asked the man nodded. 

"Yes, I have a feeling you'll get used to that though." A small smile played his lips. 

"Yamaguchi T-Tadashi. Am I.. Dead?" Tadashi finished quietly. Suga giggled. 

"Dead? No, but I wouldn't say you were alive either. Or human." Suga's expression changed at the last part. 

"What do you mean?" Tadashi had a bad feeling in his stomach. 

"One step at a time, yeah? First of all, you are no longer in what you would call earth. Instead, you are in the realm of the gods. Specifically, my home. As you may know, there are plenty of other gods. Like the God of Justice, who is also my husband. And well.. Um, how do I put this?" Suga looked crossed and worried, which- of course- got Tadashi worried.

"You are.. Also a god." Tadashi's nearly popped out of his head. How could that possibly happen?! Who let this happen? He'd be a horrible God! 

 

•

 

Kei only ever visited his parents when his father said he had to. This, apparently, was one of those times. He sighed as he walked from his carriage to the large palace. The closer he got, the more things he heard. 

First there was shouting, then things breaking, then more shouting. He jogged the rest of the way up the steps. 

"This has got to be some sick, twisted joke! Why would you say that? Have I died and gone to hell? I thought I was one the good people!" Kei frowned at the unfamiliar voice. They continued to yell more things, mostly thing that made no sense. They also kept asking if they were in hell. 

Kei raised his arm and knocked loudly on the door. After a few more moments of chaos, the door swung open revealing Daichi. Behind him Kei could see Koushi, his hands up, still trying to calm who he assumed was the owner of the new voice. 

"Kei. You're here early." Daichi breathed. 

"I was visiting Yachi's, so I was close. Who is here?" Daichi gave a sheepish look and scratched the back of his neck. 

"A god. Do you think you could run and errand for me?" Kei frowned and pushed past him, glad he was significantly taller than his dad. He walked into the large living room to see Koushi hugging a young man tightly. He had dark hair freckles dusting his cheeks. Koushi rocked him softly but the other didn't seem to notice. 

"I see you got the poor thing to calm down." Daichi sat down on the couch next to them, as if it was normal to have a terrified looking boy in their house. 

"Kei! You're early!" Koushi said, turning his attention to him. 

"He was at Yachi's." Daichi replied for him. 

"So are you guys going to ignore the fact that you haven't introduced me to your guest?" Kei raised a brow. Koushi seemed surprised, but turned to the boy in his arms. 

"I think he can do that himself, yeah?" He added the last part quieter, just for the other boy. He slowly looked up, Kei saw his eyes. All kinds of raw emotion showed themselves in those eyes. So much so that Kei could feel. 

It hurt. 

"Yamaguchi Tadashi." Was all he said before sifting closer to Koushi. 

"How about I make tea? Kei, help me?" Daichi stood up and lightly grabbed Kei arm, not giving him much of a choice. They went to the kitchen silently. Daichi got the kettle out. 

"Is he yours?" Kei eventually asked. Daichi shook his head. 

"Technically, he's no one's. He was a gift, from Takeda and Ukai." Daichi pulled out a few mugs and put kettle on the stove. 

"A gift?"

"He was human, had one of the purest souls they'd ever seen. But he got sick, so he left his family and traveled to Takeda's shrine and prayed for a week straight. Takeda couldn't do much, but he did make sure Yamaguchi would be happy when it was over." Kei turned to the door that led to the living room. 

"He didn't look happy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is salty and confused while trying to explain his feelings and Some new and lovely characters show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that 1) I had no intention of actually posting this. That was a clumsy accident.  
> 2) thank you for reading it anyway.

Daichi sighed. He knew Yamaguchi wasn't happy, that much was obvious when he started screaming and breaking things. 

"I'm sure he'll get used to things. He wasn't brought here like you, he remembers everything he went through before. I can't imagine how hard it is for him to adapt." The kettle whistled and Daichi moved to make the tea.

"You're sure he'll get used to it?" He turned to Kei and noticed he was still staring at the door. 

"I'm sure." Daichi put the mugs on a small tray and walked passed Kei to the living room. 

He watched Koushi and Yamaguchi talk for a moment before bringing the tea to them. They both gave quiet thank yous and continued to talk about something Daichi wasn't paying attention to. He was more focused on the rare regard Kei had for someone else. Someone he'd never even met before.

•

 

"Who was that?" Tadashi managed when the two men had left to the kitchen. 

"My son Tsukishima Kei, the god of Strength." Suga answered smoothly. 

"Strength? Doesn't really seem.. Well," Tadashi couldn't find the right words, and was scared he say the wrong thing. 

"Doesn't seem like him, right?" Suga laughed when the other nodded shyly. "He gets that a lot." 

"Suga?" Tadashi asked nervously. "What.. Kinda.. God am I?"

"That's sort of a given, Endurance. Takeda found it fitting." Suga gave a warm smile, Tadashi nodded again. Though he still found it all far fetched. 

"What kind God is Takeda?" He added as an afterthought. 

"He's not one. He a creator, the Creator of souls to be precise. He and Ukai are the reason this universe exists." 

"Creator? I thought gods were like the only high power" Tadashi was now confused, Suga only nodded. 

"Creators are the highest power. They've made all of this." Suga motioned around him. "Ukai, the creator of the sky, made all the galaxies, stars, and planets. A gift to his partner, Takeda- the creator of souls. He saw all the vast lands of the universe and saw how lovely was. 

"But he also noticed how lonely it was. So he spared pieces of his soul and made three things. Gods, mankind, and animals. He took pride in the humans and the animals, but he cherished the gods. They are the protectors. They were to guide the humans." Suga finished just as Daichi brought the tea. 

"So what about me? You said Takeda made us separately, why am I a god?"

"You are a gift from Takeda himself. Your soul is pure and powerful, he promised to give you what you deserved." Tadashi's eyes nearly fell out of his head. He, in no way, deserved to be a god! This was crazy!

"But-" He was interrupted be the sound of the kitchen door opening. The tall blonde- Tsukishima, walked up to Daich. 

"If it's all the same to you, I'll be leaving I've got plenty of things to do and you have a guest." Was all he said before turning to the direction of what Tadashi assumed was the front door. 

"Don't you want to stay? Maybe get to know our guest?" Daichi had a slight frown, he talked as if Tadashi wasn't even in the room. Tsukishima turned around, looking right into Tadashi eyes. He shrunk into the couch, bright eyes boring into much darker one. 

"No," And with that, he left.

"Don't take it personally, Kei's like that to everyone." Suga gave Tadashi a sympathetic look and a pat on the back. 

 

•

Kei was thankful for Yachi marrying Kyioko. It'd be weird if he showed up unannounced to her home without much a reason other he needed someone to talk to. Although he wouldn't mind talking just to Yachi, Kyioko was slightly better at helping with the problem. 

Actually, he preferred talking to both at the same time. Yachi, being the Goddess of Compassion, fed him special 'feel good food' and told small stories after he'd told his to make sure he didn't feel alone. While Kyioko would hive reasonable solution to whatever problems he had. 

That was, of course, what was happening now. Yachi shoveling her wonderful 'feel good food' into Kei while her wife continued to ask questions about his little 'problem'. 

"So why'd you leave? Daichi obviously wanted you to stay. Was this 'Yamaguchi' guy rude or something?" She asked, watching with an absent frown as Yachi put another sweet on Kei's plate. He shrugged. 

"I just.. Got this weird feeling from him. I didn't like it." They both nodded, not asking for more, just in thought. It was kinda strange seeing them almost in sync. 

"Was it a good or bad feeling?" Yachi finally asked. Kei could only shrug again, mouth full of Yachi's delicious food. 

He honestly didn't know, the feeling was tingly and warm, but it wasn't something he would say was.. Good. It had almost hurt to look at the guy. He had so many raw emotions on his face, Kei didn't know how to read it. 

"Can you explain how it felt?" Kyioko leaned forward. 

"It felt like.. Power, but not a lot of power, almost like it was disappearing. And kinda warm. But it almost hurt, and like there was something else to it." Kyioko nodded along as Kei described everything. He almost felt nervous. Like there was going to be some kind of reveal.

"What God is he?" Yachi cocked her head. Kei thought for a moment. Gods don't just know what another God's title is. He never thought to ask. 

"I don't know, didn't think to ask." Kyioko opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a loud knock. Yachi stood and muttered about going to get it. 

Almost as soon as the door opened, the calm atmosphere fell. Leaving a bright and obnoxiously loud feeling in its wake. A feeling only a certain person radiated. That person obviously being Hinata Shouyou, God of Light. Kei sighed, bracing himself for the commotion to come. 

"Yacchan! It's so good to see you! How's Kyioko? She here? Do you have any sweets? I'm so hungry! Tobio didn't let me eat much, said we'd be going to dads' cause they've got some kinda surprise. You wanna come along?" Hinata was loud. Really loud.

Both Kei and Kyioko sighed deeply at the boys antiques. He still a fairly young god. But somehow older than Kei himself, who thought it was unfair that someone so immature got to say he was older.

Yachi answered all the questions but the last one. Instead she said the Kei was there. The boy strolled into the house, Yachi behind him, and immediately grabbed Kei's overflowing plate of sweets and dug in. Yachi scrunched her nose at his sloppiness. 

"Where's Kageyama?" Kei decided to ask. 

"He went to dads'. But I wanted to see my favorite sister." Hinata stopped eat to reply and smile at Yachi. She returned it easily. 

Kei and Yachi shared only a few qualities, the hair and quietness. But she and Hinata shared a lot more. Height, personality, facial expressions, and vocabulary. All things he found exceptional in Yachi, but annoying in Hinata. Weird. 

"You just wanted the sweets, didn't you?" Kei raised a thin brow, it was more of a statement that a question, though. He blushed and gave a small nod. But his bright attitude didn't change. 

"So you guys wanna come with me or not? I bet the gift is like.. A puppy or a kitten or somethin'." Hinata was bouncing in his seat. Kyioko gave Kei a knowing look. He stood and straightened his outfit. 

"You guys go ahead without me. I've got a few errands to run. I'll be leaving now." He gave Yachi and Kyioko quick hugs and nodded a good bye to Hinata. 

He already knew what Daichi and Suga's 'surprise' was. He wasn't going to willingly walk into that mess until he knew how to handle it without the possibility of making it worse somehow.

•

 

Tadashi noticed all the similarities between the humans and Gods, ones Suga made sure to point out, that originated from the gods. The clothes were one of them, the casual attire for Suga and Daichi consisted of fancy trousers and dress shirts that belonged in fairy tales. House appliances were another. They were slightly more advanced and different looking than ones on earth, but still acted the same. 

Tadashi was starting to get it and stopped freaking out after a few cups of tea and small shortcake. But he was still not ready to call himself one. 

"How many gods are there?" He had asked after Daichi explained how they were usually born. 

"Many, too many name all in one sitting. Bit you will be able to meet them all soon enough." Suga took a sip of his tea, before visibly brightening. "Maybe we call some! It'd be good to get the word around of the new God." Daichi nodded along and something stirred in Tadashi's stomach. 

"N-no thanks. I don't want to interrupt any other gods." He put his hands up, as if to stop them. Suga rolled his eyes. 

"Oh please. Hardly any of the gods actually work around this hour." Daichi scoffed before muttering "Daichi, you wanna call up Hinata, or should I?" Daichi shrugged and stood. 

"Thank you!" Suga quickly yelled before he left the room. He turned back to Tadashi. "Anymore questions?" He shook his head. They say in silence for a few moments before Daichi walked back in the living room. 

"They'll be here in a bit. But I think Sho's gonna stop by Yachi's and get her and Kyioko." Suga nodded along as the other man spoke. Tadashi couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was bound to happen. 

 

•

 

A tall dark haired man was the first to arrive. He was just barely taller than Tadashi himself, had deep blue eyes, and a tight facial expression that made him look angry. Tadashi learned quickly that he was Kageyama Tobio, God of Invincibility and Hinata Shouyou's husband. Hinata, God of Light, (and a literal tiny ball of light as Kageyama explained) was at his sister's, to get sweets and the girl. 

They talked for a while, mostly about how Hinata and Kageyama met, fell in love, and got married. Then the conversation moved on to Suga and Daichi, then a couple other gods. Tadashi learned that those two had a few kids. Nishinoya and Tanaka were the oldest. Then Hinata, Yachi, and Tsukishima.

Nishinoya was married to Asahi, an older God. Tanaka refused to marry. Hinata was married to Kageyama. Yachi was Kyioko, an older Goddess. And Tsukishima claimed he didn't know anyone he could tolerate enough to spend an eternity with.

There were plenty of Gods and Goddesses, Suga tried to name all of them, but couldn't. Tadashi wanted to know all of them, meet everyone of them. Suga said he would have plenty of time to, but that got Tadashi thinking about the fact that he was to stay here forever. Never leave.

But before he could even get stuck in his thoughts, there was a loud knock. Then yelling. Kageyama sighed deeply and snuck into the couch. Suga grabbed the tea and took it to the kitchen. Daichi walked to the door, not moving for a moment before swinging it open.

"Hey! What's the suprise? Is it something cool? I saw Tsukishima on the way here and he didn't seem very impressed. But that's kinda just him. It is an awesome suprise though, right?" Tadashi didn't think someone could talk so fast, but this kid doing it. He barely had enough time to take in the boys appearance before he was at the couch, staring him down. A blonde girl came in shortly after, apologizing to Daichi. 

Tadashi assumed this was Hinata, the guy was literally glowing. He had bright orange hair. He wasn't very tall, Tadashi was a bit shocked that this was Kageyama's husband. He was the complete opposite of him, short, loud, outgoing, and obviously friendly. 

"Hinata, Yachi. This is Yamaguchi Tadashi, a new God." Suga explained, Hinata's eyes lit immediately. 

"Wow! What kind of God?" Hinata was bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

"Endurance." Tadashi responded quietly. 

"Cool!" He turned to Daichi, pointing in front of him. "He one of yours?"

"No, Takeda's." Daichi said easily. Hinata gasped, leaning back to Tadashi. 

"Lucky, I'm Koushi's and Daichi's. So is Yachi, but Kyioko and Koushi and Daichi are Takeda's. Does it feel any different? You were a human before right? That's what Koushi says happen to him. Was it fun? Being on earth?" Hinata kept on and on. 

Tadashi tried to keep up. He really did, but it's hard when you got the actual sun burning in your eyes. He was thankful for Kageyama pulling Hinata into his lap and saying he didn't need to answer anything right now. Then Yachi, the small blonde began to talk. 

"I'm sorry. I gave him like seven chocolates and three cupcakes on the way here. But it's nice to see that you're still in one piece and not blind after talking to him." She smiled sweetly. 

The talked like that for another few hours, mostly calm conversation until someone would say something that got Hinata worked up. Which, of course, got Kageyama worked up. Then they would get yelled at by Daichi. It was a strangely nice routine.


End file.
